


Cedric Diggory and his quest to protect Harry Potter

by Magician_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magician_Queen/pseuds/Magician_Queen
Summary: When Cedric gets hit with the killing curse he ends up in the underworld because his father is actually Hephaestus god of fire. The gods decide to bring him back and send him back to Hogwarts to help Harry.(There will be an OC named Tru who is the daughter of Aphrodite but instead of being super girly it's more like she is the daughter of Ares, you'll understand. Idk if I am going to put her with someone so if you want her to be with anyone inform me)





	1. Chapter 1

All Cedric remembers is a bright green light and then the underworld. Now as he is waking up in Olympus. he knows exactly what is happening. He nods at the greek gods and goddesses before smiling at his father They talk for a while before Cedric is transported in front of Hogwarts. He checks his watch seeing people have already started classes. Cedric waltzes in through the front door where he is met with an empty hallway. He continues through the school heading towards Dumbledore's office. The two talk for a while Dumbledore, not evening seeming surprised to see the boy. He gives Cedric directions to go to the DADA classroom to see the students. Cedric changes into some robes before heading into the classroom. As he gets closer, he can hear Umbridge arguing with Harry about Voldemort being back. He raps his knuckles on the door causing the room to fall silent. Umbridge invites him in, and he pushes through the door and walks in with his head held high. He can feel the stares of the pure shock of his peers as he walks through the classroom. He comes to stand beside Harry but doesn't even look at him. He just stares down Umbridge.

"What was that about the fact Voldemort isn't back? Or that my death was a tragic accident?" 

"Cedric," Harry breathes out shocked. The older boy turns to Harry and sends him a smile. He looks back at Umbridge, his stare turning more steely. 

"Voldemort is back, end of the discussion. I know because I saw him, he killed me. The only reason I am back is that some very special people are on my side. If I hear you speaking of this again, I won't be happy."To follow Cedric's speech the candles in the room flare-up, the flames licking dangerously close the ceiling. Cedric turns to leave but before doing so he places his hand gently on Harry's head. Then he walks out of the room before heading to the Hufflepuff common room to relax. Just as he had done for 17 years, he taps the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', and the lid swings open. He drops onto the couch and looks over at the plants. Despite being the son of the God of Fire, he still was always in tune with his nature side. He was just starting to doze off when he heard his name being called. He smiles just slightly recognizing the voice. He sits up to see the mist is being formed. 

"Hello, Percy." The mist finally revealingly forms the raven-haired boy with ocean blue eyes. The boy smiles at his companion before the conservation starts. They talk a while about what had happened. Percy also informs Cedric that he and the other 7 will be showing up at Hogwarts to help Cedric with his quest. They talk for a while longer until it was time for Cedric to head to the great hall for dinner. They bid each other farewell and head to their respective dinner halls. The minute he enters the great hall everyone goes silent. Harry and himself send each other smiles and Cedric heads towards his table. He takes his seat and is immediately bomb barded with questions. He informs everyone that he won't be saying anything for the time being which they agree to. Cedric looks up at the Gryffindor table to see an ally of his conversing with Harry. The two make eye contact with each other causing Harry to turn around. The messy-haired boy smiles happily at Cedric causing the latter's heart to skip a beat. The golden-haired boy's face flushes slightly and he turns away. The Hufflepuff looks around the room his eyes landing on the Ravenclaw house. To be more honest a singular Ravenclaw. Cho Chang, his ex-girlfriend... kind of. Technically since Cedric died stopping the fact that they could break up. Seeing as the girl wasn't eating, he motions his head towards the door and stands which causes Cho to follow. They get into the hallway when Cho tackles the boy into a hug. Cedric gently pulls her away and looks her in eyes. 

"Cho, we had a great time together. We did, but I don't think we should get back together."The girl stares at her ex-boyfriend tears welling in her eyes.

"Why? Did you stop loving me? What happened?"Cedric has to try to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"I died Cho, things changed. I'm sorry, I am but I can't stop what happened and I'd appreciate if you understood that."As he finishes that sentence Cho rushes off in tears causing him to sigh. 

"Girl troubles?" If anyone he expected to follow him and Cho it sure as hell wasn't Harry Potter. The boy he was now harboring feelings for and if he was honest had been for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"I guess you can say that." Cedric chuckles and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. Cedric walks 10 feet away to sit on a window sill and motions for Harry to follow. Harry sits across from him and smiles. 

"What Happened Cedric?" Harry's question causes a small smile to befall Cedric's lips.

"I have a lot of explaining to do. I am the child of a Greek God, Hephaestus. The girl you were speaking with, Tru is the daughter of Aphrodite. When I died I went to the underworld where my father and the other Greek Gods and Goddesses finally decided after an entire summer they brought me back." During this explanation, Cedric's eyes did not leave Harry's. Harry opens his mouth when a gold sword flies through the window next to him. Harry falls to the ground in shock and fear but follows the sword seeing it hit a minotaur. Cedric and Harry look to the window to see a boy about Cedric's age walk through the now shattered glass.

"You need to be more careful Cedric, Where's Tru?" A girl with multicolored hair rushes into the hall a bit of blood splattered on her face. 

"Right here, I was fighting a chimera. Too many demigods in one place may cause some problems." More people had followed the first boy in through the window. 

"Considering Percy just killed Minotaur you could say that again." The one who spoke this time was a Spanish boy with goggles and a wrench who leaned up against Cedric as if they were old friends. 

“Hardy Har Har Leo, but we also may have bigger problems.” Harry looks at the teenagers confused even as one of the newcomers, a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, helped him up before turning to Tru. 

“Care to elaborate?” Tru pulls out a piece of paper despite it giving none of them any information due to the dyslexia but she handed it to Annabeth anyway. 

“Her name is Delores Umbridge, she was sent here as the Defense teacher by the ministry. Calls herself the high inquisitor or something like that.” The boy named with goggles called Leo by Tru walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist which causes an annoyed look to appear on her face. 

“What does that mean?” Tru looks at Leo like he was an idiot before locking eyes with the blonde haired girl and they both roll their eyes before Tru responds to Leo.

“I don’t know Leo, I couldn’t read the paper as it’s in English.” Leo looks at her with a sheepishly and goes to say something before they were interrupted.

“Hem, hem” The group of teenagers. 14 through 17 turn to look at the woman clad in pink causing Annabeth to hide the paper in her back pocket subtly. 

“Mister Potter, Mister Diggory and Ms....”

“Briar”

“Briar, who are our new guests?” The teenagers look between themselves before the boy with messy dark hair and sea green eyes steps forward.

“We were actually hoping to speak with the headmaster before introducing ourselves to other professors.” The woman, Umbridge, sends the boy a tight lipped smile.

“Well in that case why don’t you follow me” all of the teenagers Harry, Cedric and Tru included start to follow the woman but she freezes causing to do so as well. 

“You three already know the headmaster do you not?” Tru squares her shoulders and shows that she does care much for the new professor. 

“Yes professor we do, but these are our friends who are now in an unfamiliar environment so it would make sense for us to go with them, would it not?” Umbridge gives Tru a look knowing she was right and forces a timid smile at her before continuing on. Leo reaches out his hand and wraps it around Tru’s to which she rolls her eyes at but doesn’t comment or pull away. At the same time the black haired boy wrapped his arm around Annabeth and a few other people in their group are holding hands and such. Harry gets startled as an arm wraps around his shoulders. He turns his head to smile at Cedric who sends him a dashing one back. After about five minutes of walking we reach the gargoyles and Harry knows that she’ll have to depart due to not knowing the password. She sends a tight lipped smile to the teenagers before walking off. Harry turns back to the door and speaks the password ‘Bertie Botts’. The door opens and the 12 students enter the office to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk waiting for the demi-gods. To arrive. Sitting on the desk in the center of the room is the sorting hat waiting for the new demi-gods. Annabeth, Piper and Hazel made Ravenclaw, Percy, Leo and Jason made Gryffindor, Frank and Will made Hufflepuff which they smile at Cedric who smiles back. Nico and Thalia both made Slytherin which causes Harry to grimace slightly. By the time they were all sorted dinner had ended and the newest students headed to their respective dorms. 

Harry’s P.O.V.  
Percy, Leo, Jason and Tru entered the dorm room where Hermione and Ron were waiting, the latter two giving them confused looks. Harry expected them to give amazed looks to the common room but they didn’t even spare a second glance before collapsing on the couches. 

“Harry who are they?” I let out a small jump having not noticing Mione and Ron come up behind me. I look over at them before looking back to the demi-gods who were now laughing at something stupid Percy had said about the ocean. 

“They’re friends of Cedric’s, from the states.” Ron lets out a scoff at hearing Cedric’s name receiving a few glares from the Demi-gods and a light smack on the arm from Hermione.

“How is he back anyway? Last time we checked he was dead.”

‘Ron that isn’t exactly for me to explain” By the way Hermione looks at me it looks as if she agrees with my statement.

“Ron the boy was dead, be a little respectful. Now let's go introduce ourselves to the newest students.” With that Hermione walks over to the couches and introduces herself to them to which they smile at her politeness. Me and Ron stalk over to which Ron introduces himself as well after getting a pointed look from Hermione. Tru smiles at them before greeting them with an outstretched hand. 

‘I’m Tru it’s nice to meet you both, any friend of Cedric and Harry’s is a friend of ours. Right, boys?” She gets a chorus of yes’ from her friends. We continue talking for some time before we all head to head bidding each other goodnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Still Harry's P.O.V.  
The next morning we are in the great hall, people whispering and sending curious glances to the new comers who pay no mind to them at all. The heads of the houses come around to deliver schedules to the first years as well as the demigods who look at the papers in confusion before their head of house backtracks and waves their wands over the piece of parchment which causes the demigods to smile at them before looking through their schedules. Hermione requests to see tru’s and Leo’s schedule to see what classes we have together. Tru and Leo send each other looks before telling Mione she probably wouldn’t understand but tells them what classes they have instead. Hermione looks confused at the fact she probably wouldn’t understand but accepts their answers nonetheless. Apparently we DADA, charms, potions and Care of magical creatures together. We finish eating and start heading to potions bidding goodbye to Percy and Jason before heading towards the dungeons. We enter Snape’s class and look at the board to see today’s lesson. Alihotsy Draught which causes hysterical laughter, sounds like a bad lesson granted it’s with Snape so they’ll all be bad. We turn to Tru and Leo who are squinting at the board as if they couldn't read it. Some slytherins enter including Nico and Malfoy and some of his friends, Nico immediately migrates to Leo and Tru and starts talking, Tru motions to the chalkboard and Nico turns to it. He also squints at it for a moment before turning back to his two gryffindor friends and shakes his head, obviously not being able to read it himself. 

“Di Angelo!” The three friends turn to look at Draco, the one being called looks annoyed. Nico gives him an expectant look, inquiring what he wants with his eyes.

“Stop talking to those gryffindor scum and come over here.” Nico jaw clenches and he turns back to Leo and Tru and just continues on talking with them. Snape walks in and commands us to sit. I sit down next to Ron and see Nico took a spot next to Hermione who sits a row over from Leo and Tru who are still trying to figure out what the board says. Snape tells us to start working on the lesson and goes to sit at his desk before noticing that Leo, Tru and Nico are not working.

“Mr. Valdez, Mr. Di Angelo and Ms. Briar, why are you not working?” Tru squares her shoulders just like she did with Umbridge before gesturing to the chalkboard.

“We can't read the board professor.” Some of the slytherins snicker and start mocking them for not being able to read.

“And why can’t you read?” Snape’s lip is slightly quirked as he is probably finding the slytherins rude comments amusing. Upon seeing this, Tru rises, obviously unhappy with how he was acting.

“Well professor,” the word professor was laced with poison, “us three are dyslexic, which originally I may have thought you would know what that meant as a respectable adult who is teaching students but upon seeing your amusement by the rude comments of your house’s members, I am going to guess not.” Everyone is silent at Tru’s word, shocked and some even impressed with her.

“Dyslexia, professor, means that words jumble themselves in our brains making them unable to read. We can however understand writing in greek form so if you would be so kind as to give us three translated versions then we may start working.” All of her words are now laced with venom and at this moment in time her glare is scarier then the one Snape usually gives us. He nods ever so slightly before summoning translated versions. 

“Thank you sir” She sits down and starts looking through the instructions, she grabs her textbook and takes out her wand and something over it which I was unable to make out but her book changed from english to greek. Both Nico and Leo do the same and then they start working. By the end of the lesson they have their potions done and are packing up. They turn their potions into Snape and then they join us by the door. We head off to our next classes bidding goodbye to Nico. Throughout all of our classes they translate their textbooks and get certain papers which are translations from the chalkboards. Now is a free period and we all group up near the lake and Leo starts telling everyone else about what happened during potions while working on something, what they may be we can’t figure out.

No Ones P.O.V.  
Hermione is trying to figure out exactly what he is making when Percy and Annabeth walk up to them talking in a different language.

“Annabeth Σας λέω, μισεί τις μισές κηλίδες. Αν μάθει για εμάς δεν θα μπορούσαμε να μείνουμε εδώ για να τον προστατεύσουμε” This causes the other demigods heads to pop up. (I'm telling you, she hates half breeds. If she finds out about us we wouldn't be able to stay here to protect him)

“Percy Το συνειδητοποιώ αυτό, πρέπει απλώς να είμαστε πολύ προσεκτικοί, να μην πάρεις τίποτα που σας προσφέρει και να αφήσετε την Tru και τον Piper να το χειριστούν με γοητεία”  
(I realize this, we just have to be extra careful, don't take anything she offers you and let Tru and Piper handle this with charm speak) 

“What are they talking about?” Harry looks over at Hermione and shrugs as he also doesn’t understand what they are saying. The other demigods stand looking between each other. Tru is the next to speak up also in this different language.

“Για ποιον για την αγάπη του Δία μιλάτε?” (Who for the love of Zeus are you guys talking about) Percy and Annabeth look at each other before looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione. They look back at Tru before answering in unison.

“Ο Υψηλός Ανακριτής” (The High Inquisitor). The demigods look even more concerned at this news. They continue to talk in this new language occasionally glancing at the golden trio.

“What in the bloody hell are you 12 talking about?” They stop talking and look over to Ron who is waiting for an explanation from them. Cedric steps forward, his face timid.

“It’s complicated Ron.” Ron rolls his eyes at Cedric’s statement and crosses his arms.

“Everything is complicated with you apparently. Speaking of complicated, how are you alive?” Annabeth does not look happy with his questioning and neither does nature as the clouds began to darken and shadow overhead. Thunder rumbles and lightning strikes nearby. Percy and Nico look especially frightened at these events and they start dragging their friends back to the castle. Just as the wizards and demigods make it indoors the raining starts. Both Nico and Percy let out sighs of relief but are quick to jump again as lightning strikes again. This time it's Hermione demanding answers as she speaks up with a commanding voice that rifles Mcgonagalls.

“Explanation. Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

The demi-gods look between each other most likely communicating who should explain before Cedric steps forward. 

“What do you want to know?” Hermione looks unimpressed by this question. She crosses her arms and squares her shoulders, intimidating but not as Tru when she does that.

“How about everything? The fact you guys can read greek but ot english or the fact that you're alive after being dead a whole summer, what about your friends from the states why are they here, how about you answer everything.” The demi-gods share looks again, Tru and Leo seem to be having a silent argument. When Tru steps forward away from Leo and their ‘argument’.

“We shouldn't explain down here, where everyone can hear.” She turns and starts walking away prompting everyone else to follow. They head to the 7th where they then enter the room of requirement or what Cedric called the RoR. Cedric then turns to the golden trio. 

“The best way I can explain this is I’m a demi-god. Which is a child who is born to a godly parent and a mortal parent or in my case a magical mortal parent. My father along with Leo’s is Hephaestus. Percy’s father is Poseidon, Jason and Thalia’s father is Zeus, Nico’s father is Hades, Tru and Piper’s mother is Aphrodite, Frank and Hazel’s are different as they are roman descendants. Frank’s father is Mars and Hazel’s father is Neptune. Will’s father is Apollo, Annabeth’s mother is Athena.” Ron rolled his eyes which received a smack not only by Hermione who looked excited but Harry who looked like he had heard this before. 

“The reason I am alive now is my Father and the other Gods and Goddesses decided I needed to come back. Mostly for our quest.” Ron lets out a scoff at the word quest. 

“Oh really, what is your quest then?” The Demi-gods look between each other. 

To the world of Magic 12 shall journey  
To protect the one whose prophecy   
Is as dangerous as yours   
Scar resembling of what Castellan stole  
Aid him in protecting his world to save your own.

“What does that mean? Who is Castellan? What did they steal? What Prophecy?” Tru looks at Ron exasperated obviously tired of his questions.

“One question at a time Weasley, you're giving me a migraine.” Leo walks up and wraps his arm around her waist causing a glare to be thrown his way but nothing else done to remove his arm. Annabeth steps forward and stands besides Cedric.

“We don’t know what it means, the prophecies are always vague like this. Castellan is an old enemy of ours who stole Zeus’ lightning bolt. And finally prophecies happen in your world as well. So we interrupted it as we needed to protect Harry because his scar is a lightning bolt and what his prophecy is we don’t know if it's as dangerous as ours then we definitely need to protect him.” Frank looks down at his watch and informs us that we need to go as it was dinner time and that if we were late it would be suspicious. The group of 15 leave the RoR and head down to the great hall. The group split into smaller groups and headed to their respective tables. 

Harry’s P.O.V  
“You still haven't answered the whole 'can't read English can read Greek thing.” Percy looks up to Hermione and swallows his food before answering. 

“People like us are dyslexic because we are hardwired for ancient Greek and our adhd is our battle reflexes because we are practically warriors for our parents.” Hermione nods and continues to eat dinner After a few minutes of talking, we are now laughing at something Leo said about the Stoll twins from their camp when all of the sudden a loud bang is heard. Heads all of the great shoot up but only 12 students stand. Cedric and transfer students are standing looking in the direction of the noise. Tru turns to look at Nico and nods her head to the back corner of the room.He apparently knows what she means as he crouches down and rushes over to that corner and suddenly he is gone. More loud bangs are heard, to which Umbridge steps forward. She starts reassuring students that everything would be fine, that it was probably just thunder. While she was doing this Nico had returned.

“δρακαινα!”(Dracaena) Heads turn his way including Umbridge’s. People start whispering, trying to figure what he had said.

“What was that Mr. Di Ange-” Her question was cut off by whatever was making the noise bursting into the great hall. Umbridge raises her wand along with the other professors. 

“Don’t, you’ll only make it angry which it’ll make it harder to kill.” Umbridge looks at her confused. Tru grabs her bracelet and tugs at it revealing her sword. The other demigods follow her move. I look over to Cedric in time to see him tug at a necklace with a golden snitch hanging it. The necklace also turns into a sword golden in color and flaming slightly. More screams are heard as more creatures enter the room. Tru turns to Nico with a glare.

“Δεν είπες τίποτα για χίμαιρα.” (You didn’t say anything about chimera) Nico throws his hand up in exasperation but quickly puts them down to dodge fire from one of the new creatures. 

“καλά με συγχωρείτε για να μην δει τίποτα εκτός από το δρακαινα” (Well pardon me for not seeing anything other than the dracaena) Tru turns to the professors and commands them to get the other students out of here. Hermione gets up and grabs me and Ron and starts heading to the back exit but it gets blocked by one of the monsters so McGonagall and Dumbledore use Protego to protect us. The demigods start fighting the monsters, shouting commands to each other in greek. Hermione grabs my arm and whispers to me.

“They’re outing themselves and their skills to protect us. The students and Umbridge are going to have them kicked out of the school.” At these words even Ron looks a bit worried. After a bit of time the monsters are dead, nothing left in their place is golden dust. The barrier gets taken down and the students warily exit the area getting closer to the gold dust. Me, Ron and Hermione head over to the 12 demi-gods who are wiping dust off their weapons. Tru looks to be getting paler by the second. As we approach she utters Leo’s name before collapsing. Leo catches her easily with a concerned look on his face. He starts checking over her body as Umbridge approaches.

“Looks like she was injured, best take her to St. Mungo's.” Annabeth looks over at her with a glare. She steps forward in front of Leo and Tru as if protecting them. 

“There will be no need, we know how to take care of her,” She turns to Leo who was checking over a wound she had. “Come on Leo let’s get her to the hospital wing.” Leo picked up Tru bridal style and him, Percy and Annabeth started heading to see Madam Pomfrey. Cedric lays his hand on my shoulder causing me to turn to him. 

“She’ll be fine, Leo will make sure she will” I nod my head at his words and we turn back to Umbridge who is giving us a sinister smile. Oh no, they’re screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

No One P.O.V.  
The now 11 people enter the Hospital wing only to hear Tru telling Leo that she is fine that she doesn’t need constant attention just because she got stung by a chimera. We walk up to them seeing Percy and Annabeth smiling, obviously amused by Leo and Tru looking or at last trying to look annoyed at Leo’s fussing but in her eyes are amusement and what looks like love. Cedric approaches the four with a smile of his own. 

“It looks like Leo is having fun, huh?” Tru looks over to the hufflepuff and starts begging him for help. Tru starts to rise to stand only for Leo to push her gently back in the hospital bed which produces a groan and an eye roll from the multicolored haired girl. Will walks over holding Nico’s hand and starts checking her over which Tru thanks him for so maybe Leo will finally leave her alone. Despite Will's examination and Madam Promfey’s, Leo still does not leave her alone so Tru decides that the best way to get him to leave her alone is for her to do what she thinks is the worst thing ever.

“Leo!” Leo turns and looks at her concerned and starts making sure everything is okay.

“Leo, if you stop fussing over me,” She lets out a sighs and has a look on her face that says she’ll regret this later, “If you stop fussing over me, I will cuddle with you.” The last part was quiet but everyone could still hear to which they started teasing the two. Leo with a smile lays down next to her on the bed and wraps his arms around her. Tru’s face was bright red and as everyone was paying attention to the two Cedric wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist causing Harry’s face to turn a light pink. After the teasing stops the fall into a casual conversation. Tru explaining what those monsters were, why she collapsed and how they healed her. Their conversation comes to a stop as Nico hisses out the word ‘quiet’. Umbridge walks into the hospital wing with the rest of the professors alone with Malfoy and his goons. Cedric removes his arms and Leo jumps up and stands besides Tru’s bed. The demi-gods share a look with one another and then look over to Umbridge. 

“Yes professors” Leave it up to Annabeth to be the voice in this situation. 

“Ms. Chase, we were actually hoping for an explanation about what happened during dinner, if you don’t mind.” Annabeth looks over to Tru and they have a silent conversation before Tru speaks up. 

“We have been given orders not to disclose anything without permission.” Snape looks unhappy at this news as does Umbridge. Dumbledore doesn’t look surprised neither does McGonagall  
“Orders from who dear?” Tru looks at Umbridge like she’s a gods damn idiot, which she is.

“What about ‘can not disclose information without permission’ do you not understand professor?” Umbridge squares her shoulders expecting to get respect from her as that is the same way Tru commands respect but it just causes Tru to look not only unamused but unimpressed as well. Tru stands, much to Leo’s displeasure, she squares her shoulders herself looking Umbridge dead in the eye. Umbridge shrinks down slightly but is standing up straight again when she sees her other professors also looking a bit weary of the girl. 

“If,” Her voice commands them all to look at her despite the girl not using any charmspeak. “If you would like to speak with the people giving us orders we will communicate with them ourselves and get back to you. But I must warn you they are very powerful people. More powerful than any Minister or High Inquisitor so you decide if you would like to question them.” To accent her points thunder crashes throughout the castle and by the looks on Jason’s and Thalia’s face it isn't either of them causing it. Tru sits back obviously done with her point and turns to Leo to strike up a friendly conversation. Snape opens his mouth to speak but the look Tru shoots him causes his mouth to shut. Dumbledore bids the students goodnight and starts to leave the room. The other teachers followed his lead and exited the room leaving only the demi-gods and wizards alone. They exchanged looks before continuing their conversation. After a while Tru was released from the hospital wing and the group split once more. 

Harry ‘s P.O.V  
As we are walking back to the common room my waist burns like fire. My face heats up remembering how Cedric’s arm fit comfortably around it. We reach the common room and as soon as we step into it the fireplace roars to life revealing Sirius. A smile breaks onto my face before I remember the demi-gods also in the room. I see Tru and Percy take out their swords as if ready to fight. They watch the fire wearily like they were expecting it to attack. Sirius must’ve seen them too but let out a sigh because they had already seen him. I smile at my friends and motion them forward. They watch as Ron, Hermione and I sit in front of Sirius but they opt to stand, ready to attack just in case. 

“Sirius! How have you been since school started?” Sirius smiles at my question but still looks over at the demigods still weary about them. I look over to them as well and motion for them to put their weapons away. They look at me for a moment but put their weapons away nonetheless. They kneel with us and introduce themselves as friends of ours. We speak with Sirius until Tru nods off on Leo’s shoulder making us all agree that it is best if we head to bed. We bid my godfather good night and Hermione helped Tru up to bed. Me and Ron enter our dorm room and speak quietly about the demigods. Trying to figure out how they are going to speak with their superiors. We lay down in the bed and drift off into darkness. The next time I awake all I see is white. Letting the blinding light focus I realize I’m standing in the throne room surrounded by 12 giants. I open my mouth to speak but I am silenced by one of the 12 giants. Sitting The exact middle of the half circle. His throne has lightning marks covering it. He held up his hand telling me to be quiet. He rises along with the other 12.

“Harry James Potter,” The man’s voice booms like thunder, an ominous omen to the storms that have been happening around the castle. “I am Zeus the Greek god of thunder and you are the one prophesied about, are you not?” I look around them confused before nodding my head hesitantly. The supposed gods look between each other mumbling in what I believe is greek. They turn back to me and stare me down. I take a deep breath and tense my shoulders slightly. They look surprised at this before their eyes land on one who is standing in front of a throne with a rose on it. Aphrodite, Tru and Piper’s mother, they must realize I’m mimicking what Tru does. They continue to speak to one another before turning back to me. 

“Do you understand what your prophecy is Harry?” A trident on his throne, Percy's father Poseidon. I shake my head which causes them to look between themselves again this time slightly more alarmed. They speak between themselves again more hushed but still in Greek. Zeus looks to another God this time standing to the side and without a throne.

“Send him back Morpheus.” The next time I’m awake my watch says 5 AM, I look around my dorm to see my dorm mates still asleep, haven’t even stirred. I grab a parchment and a quill with ink. I write down one name, Morpheus. I’ll have to ask the demigods about him. He didn’t have a throne so he must be one of the lesser gods. I flop back down onto my bed and look up to the tester of my bed. Realizing I won’t be going to bed any time soon so I get up and get dressed and head down to breakfast early. Once I'm down there I see Tru and Cedric talking in front of the great hall. They look up as if sensing me walking towards them. Once they see me they smile and wave. I jog over to them ready to ask about Morpheus but Umbridge walks up to us three causing us to roll our eyes discreetly. Tru flashes an obvious fake smile at the professor before grabbing Cedric and I and dragging us into the great hall.


End file.
